I Messed up
by ChoasGatomon
Summary: I'm sitting in the rain on this tower cause I messed up again, this time with something really important to me" maybe,one-shot BCxButchxMitch


I had been sitting here for quite some time now, since the sun was high into the sky and well into the night, way past any reasonably time.

But I'm a Powerpuff, I could've walked home, flew home or even call the professor for a ride, but I didn't feel like it. Not tonight…not after what Butch did. We were friends, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs were friends, but our friendship was kind of confusing and problematic at best. The boys would cause trouble still, but nothing to big. Not like the other villains.

Yes even though we are seventeen years old now the Rowdyruff boys continue to cause chaos, their not the only ones but they do it every week. I don't have a problem with it, I am the toughest fighter so I enjoy a good battle but still…

You probably wouldn't understand even if I told you or even believe it, I didn't, but I, Buttercup is in love Butch and has been deeply since I was 10.

Yeah I know how could the toughest least girlish Powerpuff fall in love with Butch a Rowdyruff. I didn't admit it to myself at first but I eventually did and when I got my chance I messed up, like I always do. I really did think this would be one thing in my life I wouldn't mess up. The one thing I wanted most, yes I wanted Butch and still do but that choice is gone, never to happen because of what I did.

Thinking back I don't know what the hell I was thinking.

* * *

I was sweaty and still breathing hard, even though Mitch was human he was great, a human could get me this tired from sex, pretty amazing.

"Hey Buttercup" Mitch said kissing me on the neck while still rubbing my stomach. He had stamina, we never really got tired but then again we only ever had time for two rounds…but this time we were pushing it at three.

"Mitch not now" I said knowing already he wasn't going to stop unless I forced him to, which I never did. I was having very conflicting thoughts.

"Why?" he said moving his tongue to my stomach "This is what we came here for"

He was right about that, the only reason we would be in a bedroom alone, naked would be to screw, but still we really shouldn't have been doing it in this house. I mean I was pretty stupid I should have never even done this. I guess I really do have a danger problem, But this isn't how it started

Mitch had walked in the house, I had planned on watching a movie with him, but now that I think about it who watches a movie in a house alone with their best friend of the opposite gender. But I would like to believe that deep down I truly wasn't planning anything, it's hard to believe that with hindsight though.

We didn't even get though most of the movie before he started kissing me on my neck. In my defense I did tell him to stop but I couldn't stop from giggling so that just encouraged him.

"Stop Mitch" I said pushing him off me when he didn't. I shot him a glare for good measure too

"Why BC?, We always do this" he said kissing me on my neck. I put my hands on his shoulder ready to push him off but I shuddered when he started kissing my neck more tenderly "See BC" he said whispering into my ear. I pushed him off of me with real force this time. He nearly ended up sprawled across the floor.

I should tell you, yes we've done this before, and yes I hate myself. Now why would I hate myself?

For one, I'm dating Butch

Two, We're also housemates, Me and Butch.

Mitch got up and tried to get next to me but I scooted over and glared at him, warning him not to come any closer. He crawl over to me planting a kiss on my cheek, I wanted to smash his head in but restrained myself "Come on BC" he said kissing my neck again, obviously he knew it was a sweet spot of mine.

"Come on" I put my hands on his chest ready to push him though the wall but stopped. I don't think a human could survive being pushed through a wall. Absently minded I started rubbing his muscles though his shirt and before I caught myself he stopped kissing me.

I sighed thankfully, knowing I almost messed up again. I looked up at him and saw him smirking "BC" I hated his little pet name, I liked Butch's much better.

I stood up, so I wouldn't be in that position "No Mitch"

I walked though the hallway going to the bathroom, I didn't need to use it just needed to escape from Mitch and going into a bedroom wouldn't be the best thing here.

Mitch grabbed my hand pinning me against the wall placing his hands on either side of my head so I couldn't get away. I reluctantly stood there my arms folded and looking him in the eye. Me and him both knew he didn't have the required strength to keep me there against my will, But I wasn't going to run from him.

Butch could. "Move Butch or I'll-"

Mitch chuckled "Butch?" I blushed growling at him "Move it Mitch" I tried going though his arm but he pushed my back.

My arms fall to my side as I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to break his arm, but he was slowly taking away my options "Mitch go away" he leaned in closer, I put my hand on his chest to stop him from kissing me again.

"Just picture me as Butch" he said seductively as he leaned closer, I glared at him "Aren't I the better lover?"

"Sure you are" I could barely hold my smirk back

"How would you know?" he started caressing my cheek, with a cheeky grin on his face "You've only had sex with me"

Which, sadly, was right, me and Butch never went pass heavy kissing. All my fault. I just didn't feel right doing it with another guy when I was already doing one. Sadly, Mitch happened to be the guy was having sex with and not Butch. I really do need to get my life in order.

Nonetheless, I didn't like to talk or think about that. He knew that. "So what?" I said folding my hands again, glaring at him.

"So I'm a better lover" he pressed his body into mine grinning

"I wouldn't know" I said averting my gaze.

Before I realized it his lips was on mine, I closed my eyes enjoying the kiss. Mitch was a great kisser, not as good as Butch, but still great. He pulled his lips slowly from mine after sometime, which was probably long since we both was breathing heavier.

Fuck.

I'm messing up again. He stop centimeters away, and I instantly started hating myself and decided I was going to push him though the wall, damn whether he died or not.

"Ever pretend I was Butch?" I stopped from pushing him though the wall, My hands on his chest and glared at him. I always fantasized about Butch when I was with Mitch, they were basically twins if Mitch had deep green eyes, shiny spiked black hair, psychotic grins and erratic twitches. Only a few times had I not fantasized about Butch.

A few times.

"Why don't you pretend now?" he said running his fingers though my hair

"I don't like pretending"

He put his hand on the small of my back "BC I know you"

"No you don't. Cause if you did you wouldn't be standing here thinking your not going to get hurt"

"Since you was a kid you liked the thrill of danger more then anything"

Main reason this affair happened in the first place. My issues "So what?" I said scowling. I seriously wanted to punch him though the house, but then I'll have to explain a hole in the wall to Butch and he'll ask what Mitch did to make me do it, and if I told him what Mitch was trying to do Mitch will be died and he might tell Butch what we've been doing then the whole town will get destroyed from Butch trying to kill me.

"You don't realize it?" he said chuckling

"Realize what?!" I said in the most hateful way I could

"Buttercup" he smirked "We're in you boyfriends house" he kissed my on my neck biting me lightly "He could come any minute"

"Mitch ge-" he started kissing me again passionately.

I felt him pushing his tongue against my lips, I couldn't refuse anymore. He was right. I was a adrenaline freak. The thrill of getting caught, The danger of it all was intoxicating.

I open my mouth and met his tongue. I put my arms around his neck as he lifted me up, I put my legs around his waist as he carried me off to the room, this was one of those time I didn't fantasize about Butch.

And that's how I ended up here, on the bed with a still willing Mitch "Wanna go again?"

I quickly got up, not saying anything, I can't believe I did it again. The guilt and shame worse then last time. I reached for my shirt putting it on, it's a dark green sleeve-less shirt that barely went pass my waist.

"You look sexy in that shirt" I ignored Mitch scanning the floor for my underwear. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with Mitch "You look sexy with that shirt on"

I sighed "Leave Mitch" I didn't feel like my usually self, how could I knowing I just messed up again.

"Why?…I wanna go another round"

"I don't!" I said too guilt ridden to push him off me, so I just put my hand on his chest to keep him at bay, but he took it as a different meaning.

"Come on BC" he put his hand on my back under my T-shirt "We never go three times"

"And it's going to stay that way"

"You can keep you shirt on" he said kissing my neck once again "You could pretend I'm Butch"

I leaned back closing my eyes as Butch flashed though my mind, I allowed my mind to wander to Butch. I felt Mitch and what he was doing but I stopped caring I just relaxed in my mind. Allowing Butch to take over my mind. Pretend he was the one against me.

I don't know what happened, but somehow I ended up against the wall with my legs around Mitch waist, my hands scratching his back, I did that on purpose as pay-back.

I opened my eyes looking at the door. Something had touched my senses.

But it left over Mitch grunting and my heavy breathing I closed my mouth so I wouldn't be breathing so hard, trying to concentrate.

I closed my eyes again thinking about Butch, I started breathing heavy again and hugged Mitch closer pretending he was Butch, I slowly opened my eyes "BUTCH!" I near yelled as I saw Butch leaning against the door frame.

My heart stopped I didn't know what to do, the whole thing seemed like a nightmare. I ran at least a thousand different things though my head. Running was a few of them.

"Oh Baby yeah"

oh shit. Mitch.

I quickly pushed him off of me to the side, making me fall down on my butt. I stood up just as quickly and looked at Butch.

He wasn't saying anything or looked mad, which I knew meant he was beyond that point.

Butch being quiet when he was angry and calm was not a good sign. I know his expressions.

He wasn't looking at me curiously, so he wasn't about to try and kill me, and he was defiantly not smirking, he found no challenge in this scene.

I had to be calm. Talk him down, make him stay and talk or something

"Okay Butch listen I-"

"Isn't what it looks like" I looked at Mitch as he stood next to me. Silently asking him why would he talk.

Then I quickly turned to look at Butch and saw his eyes turn red. I pushed Mitch out of the way, barely missing the eye beam that was aimed for his head.

Mitch fell on the floor, I never took my eyes off Butch. He rolled his eyes and started walking away, I quickly grab my pants as I ran after him.

"Butch hold up!" I yelled as I fall down in the hallway trying to put on my pants "Fuck!, BUTCH I'M SORRY!" I yelled as he turned the corner going into the living room. I pulled up my pants and left them unfastened as I flew out into the hallway and outside where Butch was about to take off.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down as he rolled his eyes "I'm sorry Butch, yes I know I'm stupid but what I did didn't mean anything to me I didn't know what I was thinking I would never cheat on you"

"Just did" Butch coldly stated as he started to walk away

I ran up to him grabbing his arm "No it was a mistake, a fuck up. I promise it won't happen again Butch I-"

He snatched his hand away "Right. So how many times?"

"Butch I-"

"Shut up" as he started walking away

"Butch I love you! Let me make it up to you. Please don't leave!" I said trying not to cry

He glared at me "Don't talk about love! Every asshole says he loves somebody. It don't mean shit If-"

"But its true-"

"Still don't mean shit, it's what you do to the people you love , that's what matters, that's the only thing that counts" he stepped closer to me "And want do you think you just did?" then he turned and started walking away.

"Butch don't do that" I felt tears on my cheeks "If your mad then come punch me or just call me names but don't lea-" I was about to grab his arm when someone grabbed mine.

I look at who grabbed my arm "Thanks for saving my BC" Mitch said smiling at me

I pulled my arm from him "If Butch killed you he would have gotten in trouble that's the only reason I helped you! So fuck off!" I turned back around to go after Butch when I noticed his green streak fading.

"Sorry BC I-"

"Shut the fuck up Mitch"

And that's how I ended up sitting on this tower in the rain.


End file.
